Jenson Archimedes
|fgcolor= |game=SC1 |image=ScienceVessel SC1 HeadAnim1.gif |image2=Jensen SC1 Game1.png |race=Terran |gender=Male |job=*Scientist and archaeologist *Head Counsel to Emperor Arcturus Mengsk *Science vessel commander |faction= Terran Dominion :Dominion Science Corps :Jenson's Raiders |concattop=x }} Jenson Archimedes was a Terran Dominion scientist. He called himself Head Counsel to Emperor Arcturus Mengsk.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Terran campaign: “Strongarm”, mission 1: “On the Field of Battle” (in English). 1998. Biography Quest for the Stone Archmedes was put in charge of the Dominion expedition to Aridas, tasked with acquiring the powerful artifact, the Argus stone.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Terran campaign: “Strongarm”, mission 1: “On the Field of Battle” (in English). 1998. Archimedes concluded that there were multiple xel'naga ruins on Aridas. However, the military situation had turned dire against the Aridians, especially since a zerg cerebrate had somehow taken control of a protoss tribe using xel'naga technology. Archimedes wanted to capture it for further study, but this would not prevent the zerg from fighting the terrans.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Terran campaign: “Strongarm”, mission 2: “The Fragile Alliance” (in English). 1998. Archimedes was exploring a huge cavern beneath excavation sites when he was captured by the zerg. They surrounded his science vessel with minions. He was able to contact the Dominion forces and request a rescue, which was successful. Archimedes told the Dominion commander he would let the emperor know of his courage.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Terran campaign: “Strongarm”, mission 8: “In the Depths of Hell” (in English). 1998. Archimedes located the Argus stone on the far side of Aridas, protected by numerous protoss tribes.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Terran campaign: “Strongarm”, mission 1: “On the Trail of the Stone” (in English). 1998. The protoss, in a last-ditch effort to protect and use the stone, placed it within a temple they had warped in from Aiur, which would focus the energies of the stone. Archimedes' forces shattered the temple, defeating the protoss. Archimedes picked up the stone, putting it on his science vessel.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Terran campaign: “Strongarm”, mission 10: “In the Presence of the Stone” (in English). 1998. Losing the Stone In an effort to recover the stone, the Zerg Crusaders destroyed Archimedes' battlecruiser escort, then pursued him through multiple Dominion bases.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 1: "Cutting off the exits” (in English). 1998. The zerg captured some of his allies, infesting them in order to gain information on Archimedes' whereabouts.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 2: "Ascension” (in English). 1998.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 5: "Beginning of the End” (in English). 1998. The zerg eventually stole the stone from Dominion forces.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 7: "Guardians of the Stone” (in English). 1998. Game Unit |fgcolor= |game=SC1 |race=Terran |image=ScienceVessel SC1 HeadAnim1.gif |baseunit=Science Vessel |hp=800 |shield= |energy=250 |size=Large |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=4 |range= |sight=10 |detect=10 |cooldown= |hero=x |npc= |nocat= |concatbott= }} Abilities Upgrades Notes Archimedes shares his surname with the famous Ancient Greek scientist, Archimedes. References Category:Retribution terran characters Category:Terran archaeologists Category:Terran scientists Category:Terran ship crew